amor entre la destruccion
by edpol
Summary: Amy sonc y shadow se uniran en un triangulo amoroso mientras es el fin del mundo
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola soy edpol de nuevo con el shadamy que veo que a muchos os gusta estoy pensando en hacer en este fic un sonamy vs shadamy díganmelo que prefieren esta va a ser mas larga que la anterior o intentare si quieren darme ideas de ocasiones háganmelo saber porque para eso soy un poco negado jeje bueno aquí está este nuevo fic llamado **_**"adelante pase lo que pase". **

**Todo empieza…**

Amy Rose la eriza rosa mas famosa y valiente de Mobius había hecho lo que nadie había conseguida jamás tener una cita con Sonic el erizo sin tener que secuestrarlo y además el mismo se lo pidió.

Cuando llego a la cafetería en la cual quedaron, para su sorpresa el estaba ahí pensaba que no estaría o se retrasaría, pero no, el estaba ahí saludándola con su sonrisa tan gentil y amable, se sentó junto a el

Sonic-hola Amy como estas

Amy-bi…bi…bien-logro decir por fin, estaba muy nerviosa y se le notaba

Sonic –bueno quería decirte una cosa… y no se como te lo vas a tomar –el corazón de Amy se ilumino "estará ablando de lo que yo creo" pensó ella-yo se que te gusto- "o dios mio si, habla de una relación"-y tu a mi-ella estaba a punto de saltar, gritar y dar mil y un vueltas al planeta hasta que oyó-pero… lo nuestro no puede ser –el corazón de Amy dio un vuelco al oir eso, incluso se puso pálida.

Amy-pero, porque no?-dijo con los ojos a casi llorando-porque dímelo porque!-dijo gritando de una manera que la miraron todas las personas de la cafetería.

Sonic- cálmate Amy

Amy- cálmate tu , para eso me pediste tener una cita contigo-Sonic pareció extrañado

Sonic-como que una cita?-Amy se extraño y enfureció aun mas

Amy- no te hagas el tonto, tu me invitaste a una cita, a venir aquí, que querías contarme algo

Sonic-eso mismo, te invite porque quería contarte algo yo no dije que fuera una cita-dijo finalmente enfurecido-y no puede ser porque me importas y me da miedo que te pase algo por mi culpa

Amy-si de verdad te importara no me harías pasar por esto-ahora no lloraba sollozaba, se quedo paralizada unos diez segundos y se marcho corriendo con los ojos tapados por las palmas de sus manos ya que no quería que vieran su ojos rojos y llenos de lagrimas y tampoco quería ver a nadie.

Todas las personas con las que choco se cayeron excepto la ultima la cual solo se balanceo una milésima de segundo e hizo caer a Amy ella se levanto en intento seguir corriendo sin abrir los ojos , si no fuera porque esa persona con la que había chocado la cogió por el brazo y le dijo

?- cuando se corre se hace con los ojos abiertos-dijo esa voz la cual le resultaba familiar y era serena y tranquila lo cual por alguna razón tranquilizo a Amy, asi que abrió los ojos y vio a Shadow el erizo.

Amy-dejame Shadow quiero irme a casa

Shadow-pues vas en mal camino-Amy miro el nombre de la calle en la que estaba y estaba bastante lejos de su casa

Amy- espera y tu como sabes donde vivo

Shadow-conozco la dirección de todas las personas que me pueden ser útiles-era algo extraño Shadow podía conocer a cientos de personas como las que describía y se sabia todas las direcciones?

Amy-y porque te sabes la mía yo no creo que pueda serte útil, verdad?

Shadow- no lo se hace años leí una frase muy cierta _muchas personas están destinadas ha hacer grandes cosas y la mayoría no lo saben_- Amy se quedo fascinada por aquella frase-pero oye, porque ibas tan rápido?-pregunto, Amy volvió a la realidad y se puso a llorar de nuevo, la gente los veía a los dos y cuchicheaba cosas como "que le habrá hecho?" o "seguro que eran pareja y habrá cortado con ella" Shadow intento calmar su ira creada por los comentarios para pasar a tranquilizar a la chica, pero algo le llamo la atención, su mirada, se parecía a la de Maria tan inocente, tan insegura como aquel dia que atacaron el ARK, meneo la cabeza y sin una razón aparente llevado por los recuerdos la abrazo

Shadow- shhhh estoy contigo no llores mas.

Amy-hem Shadow que haces?-este al reconocer la voz recupero su compostura bastante avergonzado

Shadow-ejem ven te llevare a casa-la cogió por la cintura, saco su esmeralda y dijo-!chaos control!-y desaparecieron milisegundos después estaban en casa de Amy la cual se mareo casi vomitando se apoyo en la puerta y se sentó

Shadow-tranquila se te pasara-Shadow se disponía ha irse cuando recordó el porque la había abrazado, le recordó ha Maria y se dispuso a preguntar el porque lloraba tal y como haría con la misma pero Amy se había ido, llamo a la puerta, no obtuvo respuesta, volvió a llamar, tampoco " porque tengo tanto interés en ella me recuerda a Maria pero eso no significa que tenga que hacer tanto por ella" pensó para si mismo volvió a intentar irse pero oyo como se rompía algo dentro de la casa

Shadow – Rose estas bien- grito acercándose a la puerta rápida mente y al no obtener respuesta tiro la puerta de una patada, la encontró tirada en medio del salón con sangre en la cabeza y encima de una lámpara. Se acerco alarmado y asustado

Shadow-ho dios, ho dios que hago?-la cogió por la muñeca y puso dos dedos encima de una de las venas- tiene pulso eso es bueno.

En ese mismo momento sonic entro

Sonic-emm Amy siento lo de… pero que Shadow que has hecho?

Shadow-yo nada faker use mi chaos control para traerla y se mareo debe haverse caído y se ha dado con esa lámpara

Sonic-tenemos que llevarla al hospital-dijo muy asustado

Shadow- déjame a mi yo lo hare

Sonic-mejor vamos los dos quiero asegurarme de que no le haces nada

Shadow-todavia piensas que he sido yo?

Sonic-has hecho cosas horribles en esta vida Shadow

Minutos después Sonic y Shadow llegaron a un hospital cercano y allí instalaron a Amy les dijeron que no tenia nada grave solo un corte en la cabeza y que se desmayo por el mareo.

Shadow-Rose? Rose? Despierta-Amy no veía bien quien le hablaba si no fuera por su voz no le habría reconocido

Amy-je hola Shadow quien me ha traido aquí-dijo observando su estancia

Sonic-fui yo jeje pero Shadow te encontró-dijo intentando hacerse el héroe algo que no funciono con Amy la cual al verlo se tapo con las sabanas y se puso a llorar un poco

Shadow-faker déjame a solas un momento con ella

Sonic-dos cosas, numero uno: te estaré vigilando, y dos: no me llames faker-y se fue cerrando tras de si una puerta de madera

Shadow-que te pasa rose?

Amy- y a ti que te importo, yo no le importo a nadie

Shadow- no me creo que valla a tirar mi estatus a la mierda pero… a mi si me importas

Amy-en…enserio-dijo calmándose un poco Shadow estaba nervioso y quiso hacer algo lo que no sabia si resultaría siempre quiso probarlo pero quería que fuera con alguien especial, con Maria no pudo por ser humana, pero ella… ella era diferente eran iguales y en el algo le hacia pensar que ella era esa persona especial.

Shdow-te mentiría si hago esto-se acerco a ella poco a poco y a escasos milímetros de ella se oyo!PLAFFF!

Amy-que te has creído-pero antes de que pudiera quitar la mano Shadow la cogió y se la puso en su roja mejilla.

Shadow-porfavor rose solo esta vez-su voz sonó tranquila y apenada como si… suplicara?

Amy-me juras… que si lo hago no se lo diras a nadie?

Shadow-de acuerdo

Amy- solo esta vez?

Shadow-soy erizo de palabra

Amy-bale ven-cerro los ojos y espero el momento Shadow la cogió por la barbilla y admiro su belleza se acerco a su oído y susurro-gracias-y le dio un beso era dulce , tierno e inocente era el primero de los dos y no querían estropearlo. Y en Amy algo cambio una luz se volvió ha abrir en su corazón y al intentar separarse Amy cogió a Shadow del pelo de su pecho y lo beso con pasión y amor ya no era lo de antes, un beso forzado y triste, era un beso de amor y pasión pero Sonic observaba la imagen desde fuera y lleno de rabia se dispuso a irse pero un ruido le alarmo miro por la ventana y vio como estaba apunto de caer un meteorito

Sonic-ho mierda esto me va a doler

E impacto causando una onda espansiva que llego asta el hospital


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

El despertar de un nuevo mundo

Sonic- mecaguen la…-no acabo la frase al fijarse de donde estaba, era el mismo hospital pero todo destruido y quemado-que ha pasado? Epera… Amy! –salio corriendo en dirección a la habitación donde antes estaba la eriza-Amy!-se asombro de lo que estaba viendo estaba intacta gracias a Shadow el cual la protegió con su cuerpo el cual si salió magullado, estaba lleno de cristales, quemaduras y rasguños pero se levanto como si nada- Shadow estas bien?-pregunto un poco asustado

Shadow- si porque no deveria estarlo?-sonic señalo su espalda-a eso no es nada-al momento Shadow se quito los cristales y sus cortes y quemaduras sanaron como si de magia se tratase-Rose estas bien?

Amy- si eso creo, que ha pasado

Sonic – no lo se? Espera un momento que estabais haciendo hace un rato

Shadow-de que hablas faker?

Sonic- lo vi todo con mis propios ojos os estabais besando, que tienes que decir ha eso Amy? Me despisto tres minutos y te ligas a otro

Amy-no es lo que parece Sonic y además yo a ti no te importo porque si no…-no acabo la frase ya que Shadow le tapo la boca

Shadow-da igual dejadlo parecéis niños, y además tenemos que averiguar que ha pasado

Sonic-no esta claro? Eggman ha vuelto a las andadas

Amy-no creo que haya sido Eggman-dijo mirando la ventana, los dos erizos se acercaron vieron todo destruido la ciudad, los campos y todo lleno de muertos incinerados-si fuera el no abría matado tanta gente.

Salieron del hospital y empezaron a caminar hacia la casa de Tails en busca de alguien o algo que les diera información, pasaron por el centro de la ciudad, podrían haber corrido de no ser porque no sabían que se encontrarían, podrían haber usado el chaos control de no ser que Shadow perdió su esmeralda en la explosión. Yendo por la mitad del camino oyeron varios ruidos como de maquina

Sonic-oís eso?

Amy- si que es ese ruido

Shadow-parece una… maquina?

?-a…ayuda-sono una voz a sus espaldas se giraron y vieron a ni mas ni menos que a Metal Sonic (_**aviso: cuando vaya a hablar Metal Sonic pondré M.s ok bye) **_bajo una gran roca, estaba muy estropeado con los cristales de sus ojos rotos y le faltaba una oreja y un brazo además de que un de sus rojos ojos estaba apagado

M.s-a… yuda

Amy- que hacemos con el? No podemos dejarlo aquí?

Sonic-claro que podemos-dijo empezando a caminar

Amy-Sonic!

Shadow-Rose tiene razón no podemos dejarlo aquí

Amy-ves Sonic el si me entiende

Shadow-no podemos dejarlo aquí, vivo-al momento saco de quien sabe donde una pistola

Amy se puso delante de Metal Sonic para defenderlo

Amy-esta indefenso no esperaba esto de ti Shadow –eso le golpeo como una flecha en el pecho, así que guardo el arma y se dispuso a ayudar al robot

Sonic-estáis locos? Si nosotros estuviéramos en su lugar no dudaría ni un momento en matarnos

Shadow-por suerte la situación no es asi-al sacarlo Shadow se lo puso en la espalda y siguieron su camino, en el cual Sonic tenía dos misiones vigilar Metal Sonic y… vigilar a Shadow y a Amy.

La noche cayo y decidieron acampar Shadow se ofreció montar guardia no sabían porque pero algo les decía que debían hacerlo, todos estaban acostándose asta…

Amy-ha!-grito ella, alertados al azul el azabache la miraron y preguntaron cual era la razón de su grito-hoy no he tomado baño-los dos se miraron y dijeron a la vez "en serio?"-oíd que queréis que haga, si no me baño mañana tendré todo el pelaje enredado

Sonic-que le vamos a hacer?- dijo derrotado-ve a esa casa de hay, con suerte aun tenga agua caliente.

Y así lo hicieron Shadow rompió la puerta de una patada y mientras Sonic y Shadow montaban guardia Amy tomaba un baño

Sonic-ostia! Y… y Metal Sonic?

Shadow- pensé que lo tenias vigilado estúpido

Sonic-si lo deje aquí hace un momento-dijo señalando una esquina

Shadow-vamos a buscarlo a saber en que líos podría meterse-y se fueron, mientras Amy salía de la ducha

Amy-ay, que gusto poder tomar una ducha – de repente la luz se apago-hem… hola?-la luz volvió unos instantes y a Amy le pareció ver algo azul -Sonic que haces aquí? vete-no obtuvo respuesta-Sonic?-la luz volvió dejando ver un Metal Sonic el cual estaba en el suelo, Amy se vistió y grito el nombre de los dos erizos los cuales acudieron al momento

Amy-chicos tenemos que ayudarle

Sonic- se a muerto vámonos

Amy-Sonic!

Shadow-tenemos que llevarlo al taller de Tails-

Sonic "no voy a dejar que me ganes esta vez Shadow"- Amy, perdona tienes razón tenemos que llevárnoslo-dijo cogiendo a su enemigo en brazos, le dio un escalofrió al sentir la fría piel de metal que cubría su carga pero continuo a paso ligero hasta el taller del peueño zorro

_**Jaja que pasara? Bueno aquí el capitulo dos espero que les guste denle reviws a este pobre escritor bye.**_


End file.
